Two Is Better Than One
by Sheebakitty
Summary: She saved his  life, brought him back from the edge, now as he trains her to be like him, can he save her?


Here is the first chapter, please read and review :) Its short i know, but if people like it then i will defo continue :) thanks

* * *

Ezio leaped through the stall, knocking over pieces of pottery and pans. He flipped over and ducked in just enough time for an axe to skim past his head. Spinning round, he brought his sword up to swiftly block an attack. The soldiers lunged at him, and Ezio had to dive through their legs to avoid getting pierced by their blades. He landed, slightly winding himself at the feet of a brute. Ezio looked up weary. The brute, in its think, near impenetrable armour, had a staff raised over his head and was bringing it down quickly. Ezio huffed and rolled to the left, the staff crashed down, narrowly avoiding his head.

He was tired. Ezio had been battling ever since he stepped foot in Venice, he hadn't had a break and the guards were everywhere, he had no way of escaping as more appeared at every turn. 'My god' he thought as he lifted himself back up and had to jump as one of the soldiers swept their lance across the ground 'will it ever end'. The lance was coming back for another sweep, this time he was ready. He grabbed the end as it reached his side, the blade slicing into his hand. He gritted his teeth, an pulled his full weight onto the weapon. The surprise addition to force caused the guard to fly forward into the path of the brute who had lunged at Ezio. The two of them crashed down on the ground, giving Ezio the split second opportunity to leap onto their backs and jump up, grabbing a nearby second floor window sill. He felt the burn in his arms as he pulled himself further up the building, gripping the bars on the window, loose bricks and ledges, anything he could to help hoist himself up.

His fingers eventually came in contact with tiles and with a burst of energy he hauled himself up onto the roof…into the path of two archers and some more guards. 'How the fuck do these bastard's get up here!' he thought exasperated. Ezio charged at the guards, noting the surprise in their faces at his sudden ferocity. Pushing the two archers out the way he launched himself at the first guard. Airborne he slipped out his hidden blade, and thrust it into the guards jugular as he made contact. The two of them thumped down on the roof, sending tiles flying. Blood spurted out of the soldiers wound when Ezio withdrew his blade. It sprayed everywhere, and splatter Ezio's robe. He stood up over the body, and turned to the remaining guards, anger fiery in his eyes. One of the guards looked barely 18, shaking and pale. 'Still a child' thought Ezio as he swallowed a pang of remorse before lunging at the two closest guards. His double hidden blades slipped easily out and he created a perfect slice on the throats of the two men. They gurgled, spouting blood, as they fell to their knees. Blood coated their armour as they fell forward and rolled towards the edge. Ezio spun round, knifes seemingly flying out of every part of his body into the torsos of the two archers taking aim. Their screams could be heard as they fell off the roof, down to the street below.

Ezio turned to face the final guard. The young one. He was pale, gripping his sword tightly, white knuckles showing. He was barely older than Ezio had been when he had first started all this. He looked at the boy, his eyes wide with fright. "Do your duty" taunted Ezio, hoping that if the boy acted first he would feel less guilty about killing him. But the boy didn't move. He stayed, frozen to the spot on the blood soaked rooftop. Ezio swallowed, and hesitated. Bad move. He felt the blade slip noiselessly into him, the pain charging through his whole body like electricity. The warm blood flowing fast down his robes. He felt a hand pull on his shoulder as the blade was thrust in deeper. Ezio let out a cry in agony. He tried to move but the intensity of the pain had him anchored to the spot. There was warm breath on his neck, sticky breath. He fell to his knees, struggling to keep his eyes open, the blade remaining in his back. He felt the blade jerked roughly then pulled out in a hot rush. A brute came and stood in front of him, holding the sword soaked in blood. The brute laughed before kicking him in the face over the edge, down into the alley behind the building. Ezio heard a scream as he fell, sure it wasn't his, the wind rushing past him on his way down. It took a few seconds to realise that he was going to die before he impacted on the ground and everything went black.

Marabella was a lowly street urchin. No one ever paid her any attention. She preferred it hat way. Ever since she had lost her family, she had lost all though for others. Why today was different but she did not know. She had been quietly moving around the market, quietly stealing provisions that she needed. She had been climbing up some ladders when she heard the commotion, a man in white ran past her followed by what looked like the whole Venetian army. She reached the top and moved along the roofs, glancing about to make sure she wasn't seen. The actions in the street below caught her attention. It was the man in white. He had been cornered below her. Marabella felt herself strangely drawn in by this mans moves, his ease, his…flow. She watched with curiosity as he ducked, dodged and dived, efficiently killing anyone who got too close. There was something about this man, something she couldn't put her finger on. She told herself to leave but she was like a person obsessed, watching his every move. He dived through a stall, fell. She felt herself holding her breath praying for him to get up. She sighed in relief as he rolled and dodged, evading any attack.

She found herself in awe as he managed to leap and grab a second flood window ledge. He was like a monkey, scrambling up the side of the building. It was much higher than the one she was on. Marabella glanced around and say a ladder to her left leading to another building the same level as the one that the white man was on. She darted across the rooftop and up the ladder. Her heart was pounding, she felt a strange need to watch this man, see him escape and be safe. She ran to the edge and stared across. The man was fighting just as elegantly, his moves quick and precise. Marabella caught a glimpse of his tired face, tight with concentration. She smiled in delight as one by one the soldiers up on the roof went down. There was one left. The man in the white faced off at him. She heard him shout, words she could not catch. His stance was fierce and threatening, his white robes stained red with the blood of his fallen enemies.

She felt her heart rise to her throat as a man, clad in heavy thick armour climbed up behind the man in white. She opened her mouth to shout a warning, but no sound came out. It was to late. She watched in horror as the soldier thrust his sword into the back of the robed stranger. She saw it slide n effortlessly, heard his cry. It all seemed so wrong, so…out of place. She screamed in horror as he was kicked from the roof, down behind the building on the other side. Marabella felt herself fall to the ground in shock. This was out of the ordinary so out of character, nut she had to go, had to see if he was ok, he had to be. Someone that magnificent couldn't…die…could they? She stood up shakily and ran for the ladder, sliding down in earnest, dashing to the next and down onto the street she had just left a few moments earlier.

She ran through the crowds, spotting the guards gathering in front of the building. She slipped unnoticed in to a side alley, down, until she was running along the back of the buildings. Her heart beat furiously. she didn't know what she was thinking, just that she had to get to him and get to him quickly. She rounded a corner and froze. There he was. He lay on the ground, bloodied and broken. She gasped. His robe was dirtied with blood and mud, almost red in colour now. She glanced around. There was a man run cart to her left. Cautiously she walked over to his body. Time was tight she knew. Guards could come round that corner any second. 'What are you doing!' she screamed to herself. 'You don't know him, what he's done, for god sake turn back!' Marabella ignored her thoughts. She couldn't help it there was something, she didn't know what, just…something about him. She nudged him with her foot. No response. She ran to the cart an wheeled it over to where he lay. Her heart felt like it was about to give up, her breath in short gasps. She carefully picked him up, struggling under his weight before placing him on the cart. Marabella paused and looked at his face, pale and tired. He had a scar on his upper lip, was rather good looking with dark hair. She lifted a bit of the hair out his face. He looked young, but from what she had seen earlier he was certainly experienced. Marabella slipped off her coat and placed it over him. She knew a back way to get to her hide away and didn't want anyone to see them. She ran to the front of the wagon and picked op the planks before pushing it along. It would take a while but she would get him safe, though she had to be quick, the wound looked bad.

From the shadows a tall well built figure watched Marabella's actions with interest.


End file.
